


Unfulfilled Love

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Character Death, Death Star, F/M, Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: The last moments of Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is a sad story, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.  
> Feel free to comment.

Cassian looks at Jyn. His ribs are aching and he hardly manages to stand without her help.  
He wonders when he was fallen in love with this woman. A woman, he only knew short. A woman, who was like him.  
Was it at Eadu, when he lay at the ridge, poised to murder her father? When he realized that Galen Erso had his daughter's eyes, he couldn't do it. When the Alliance squadron came, he cried her name.  
Yes, it was there, where he has first confessed, that he has feelings for Jyn Erso.

He's exhausted like her, but he looks at her full of love and pride that they've accomplished their self given mission to steal the Death Star plans. They've just transmitted the plans to the Alliance fleet. Now there's hope. Hope for the galaxy and maybe hope for themselves too.

They enter the elevator and Cassian feels the warm touch of Jyn's arm in his neck. He sees her green eyes in the dim light and feels her breath gently brush over his face. Cassian looks at her lips and wants to kiss them. Jyn smiles at him and Cassian sees love in her eyes. Love for a man, who has nearly assassinated her father. A man, who has murdered, sabotaged and fought for the greater good. For a cause she doesn't believe in until shortly.

Jyn nears her lips and he can't withstand any longer. He kisses her and she replies to his kiss.  
It's a gentle kiss. A bittersweet kiss. Full of despair and hope.

The elevator comes to a halt and they step out. They're supporting each other. When Jyn and Cassian see the corpses of their fallen comrades, they suspect that there'll be no future for them. They trudge to the shore nearby, where Cassian drops in the sand. Jyn sits down at his side. He looks at her and says: "Your father would be proud." She gives him a sad smile.

Then they see the upcoming pyroclastic wave at the horizon. At Jedha they've escaped the aftermath of the Death Star beam, but now their fate was sealed.  
They feel for their hands, instantly knowing that there'll be no escape for them. Cassian sees the hopelessness in Jyn's eyes and no way to comfort her. They stand up and hold each other tight.  
There's so much, what Cassian wants to say, but he only holds Jyn in his arms. Trying to protect her from the horror, where is no protection. He holds Jyn in his arms and wants that it will be forever. That they can live their love.

Then the pyroclastic wave hits...


End file.
